Llévame contigo
by NyxCriss
Summary: Cuando Kurt Hummel ese elegido como Tributo en los 34 Juegos del Hambre, su vida da un giro de 180º. ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir y ganar? ¿O se pondrá alguien más en su camino?


**Warnings:** Esta historia consta de dos partes, esta es la primera. La segunda parte será Rated M por contenido erótico, vocabulario, muertes (Son los juegos del hambre...).

* * *

** Prefacio**

-¡Corre!, ¡salta!, ¡agáchate! - Las órdenes le venían desde la izquierda, y Kurt las seguía sin dudar un solo momento. No paró de correr, saltó la rama que entorpecía su camino y se agachó para esquivar una flecha que ignoraba que estaba envenenada. Las plantas se arremolinaban a sus pies, pero sus pasos eran ligeros, más rápidos que todo aquello. Podía escuchar los silbidos de las flechas fallando, ya atrás, y quería, ansiaba, girarse, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Centró todos sus pensamientos en huir, correr hasta la orilla, abandonar las enredaderas que intentaban atraparle. Sacó un machete y comenzó a lanzar cortes al aire, consiguiendo evitar la amenazadora muerte.

Hasta que no vio la luz al fondo no se permitió respirar hondo, tan solo unos pasos más y la alcanzaría.

Entonces escuchó el grito más desgarrador de su vida, un aullido:

-¡Kuuurt!

Y su cordura se deshizo en pedazos.

_Bienvenidos a los trigésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre._

* * *

**Antes de los juegos. **

-¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!- Jamás iba a desprenderse de ella. No paraba de repetir la estúpida frase. Cada vez que le fruncía el ceño o le contestaba de mala manera a su compañera, allí estaba su mentor para defenderla o a la estúpida de la responsable de la cosecha de su distrito. El distrito 8.

Y su compañera no mejoraba las cosas. Venía de la mejor parte del Distrito, y tenía sus mismos años. Era delgada, alta y con el pelo rubio, liso y corto. Pálida, como él, pero con los ojos verde hierba. Todos la adoraban, y los patrocinadores se la rifaban. Sin duda era la más hermosa de todas las Tributos. Saludaba al público con su perfecta manicura, esbozando una sonrisa falsa y guiñando el ojo de vez en cuando.

La primera idea de su mentor, Will Schuester, había sido emparejarlos. Presentarlos como una pareja de enamorados, eso siempre gustaba al público, era lo más fácil. Pero era imposible, no se soportaban el uno al otro, no se podían ni ver. Se llamaban por el apellido. Habían pedido los entrenamientos por separado. Comían a diferentes horas. Evitarse no era el término correcto, se tenían verdadera repulsión.

Ante las cámaras podían parecer amigos cercanos, sonriendo de manera fría pero moviendo los labios como si hablaran entre ellos amistosamente. Fabray y Hummel, los Tributos del Distrito 8. Hermosos, de piel clara y fina, ojos claros, labios carnosos y miles de fans. En el Capitolio eran los más adorados, sin duda.

-Piérdete, Fabray. No me interesa lo que sepas hacer con las cuerdas. - Kurt respondió de mala manera a su compañera, haciendo que los demás Tributos se giraran para mirarlos. Quinn le sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo y le volvió a tender la fina cuerda, matando mentalmente a toda su familia. Si no fueran del mismo distrito, apostarían por ver quien muere antes sin dudarlo. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la cuerda. Deshizo el nudo ante las indicaciones de su compañera, y en cuanto los demás Tributos dejaron de mirar, se lo devolvió para ir hacia otro puesto.

Sin fijarse en los demás tributos, se dirigió a donde se exponían diferente armas afiladas. Cogió una lanza algo pesada y la tiró, casi alcanzando el centro de la diana. Se rió con superioridad y caminó hacia el puesto para hacer fuegos. No tenía ni idea de como hacer uno, y no le vendría mal aprender.

Kurt pasaba olímpicamente de sus compañeros, deseando que jamás hubiera sido elegido. Su padre estaba sólo en aquel distrito, no tenía a nadie más que a su hijo. ¿Por qué añadir más dolor al que ya tenía a aquel hombre? Su madre había muerto cuando él tenía nueve años de una enfermedad incurable. La echaba de menos, pero haber crecido en tales condiciones le hacía menos propenso al dolor de la muerte. Lo veía cada día, en su Distrito. Gente con hambre, trabajando para llevarse algo a la boca, gente siguiendo con sus vidas tras haber perdido a uno o más de sus hijos en los Juegos.

No le gustaban para nada, como a su madre. Ella siquiera los miraba, cuando llegaban a las pantallas, se llevaba a su hijo a jugar al piso de arriba. Aunque a Burt, su padre, tampoco le hacían mucha gracia, le solía hacer verlos. Tenía que ver la realidad, tenía que aprender a defenderse, por sí en el peor de los casos, le ocurría tal desgracia.

Y esa desgracia le había ocurrido.

Cuando Kurt volvía de la escuela, su padre le enseñaba a apuntar con las lanzas. A Kurt al principio le parecía una tontada, pero con el paso de los años, aprendió a aprovechar lo poco que su padre conocía. Su puntería no era perfecta, pues podía ensayar pocas veces, pero algo sabía. Sabía correr rápido, sabía apuntar más o menos, y no era para nada un idiota. Además de su as en la manga. No sabía si iba a ganar los Juegos, pero no se marcharía sin luchar.

El joven castaño se despertó de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que había conseguido encender el fuego. Volvió a sonreír con aire socarrón y se fue a otro puesto. Prefería concentrarse poco en cada puesto que centrar toda su atención en uno. No quería dar pistas de lo que realmente sabía hacer y se le daba de miedo, así que limitaba a ir a su aire.

Se daba cuenta de que las chicas suspiraban al mirarle, pero según él no había tiempo para idioteces como esa. Al contrario que Quinn, que se reía tontamente con cada uno de los chicos que la miraban más de dos segundos. Ahora se estaba dejando enseñar a tejer una red, los dedos de un chico del Distrito 4 se entrelazaban con los de ella, sonriendo los dos como si fueran una maldita pareja. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a lo suyo.

Esta tarde estudiaría a sus contrincantes y luego tenía que mostrarle al Capitolio de lo que era capaz. Echó una mirada de reojo a los dos Sai que descansaban brillantes en una repisa, les iba a mostrar a esos pijos de lo que estaba hecho Kurt Hummel.

Había aprendido a usarlos de casualidad un día jugando con los machetes con los que cortaban las plantas de algodón. Le enseñó a su padre lo que hacía cuando se aburría y este se quedó algo impresionado, y le contó cómo en unos Juegos una mujer del Distrito 1 usaba unas pequeñas espadas llamadas Sai de la misma manera que el usaba los machetes. No podía esperar a usar esas dos armas. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sorprender a todos con una alta puntuación. Debía hacerlo.

Tras ese último entrenamiento se fue a duchar y cambiar de ropa. No tardó en bajar a comer, donde estaba su compañera hablando de lo que iba a hacer mientras su mentor la miraba con ojos soñadores.

Cogió un plato y se largó a su habitación.

888

La presentación no fue mal. No sabía la puntuación que le habían otorgado, pero pensó que los había dejado sorprendidos por su manejo de Sai, y que no le había ido nada mal al apuntar a la diana.

Además a Quinn no le debía haber ido muy bien por la expresión de su cara. Claro que no dan puntos por ligar con chicos guapos del Distrito 1. Ni siquiera sabía qué armas tenía a parte de su obvia belleza.

Se dio cuenta de que al ver las puntuaciones de los demás tributos sabría algo sobre ellos porque realmente no se había molestado en ver las entrevistas, ni los miraba a la cara en los entrenamientos, no los saludaba. Lo más lógico sería hacer amigos para aliarse, pero Kurt Hummel estaba tan harto de la gente que pasó olímpicamente de todo esto de los juegos. Se centró en ganar y dar lo mejor de sí.

888

Estaba decidido a pasar la noche viendo videos de otros juegos para aprender algunas tácticas, pero antes tenía que ver las puntuaciones. E interesarse un poco por sus contrincantes, por lo menos saber a quién debía matar primero.

Matar.

No lo tenía claro aún. No sabía si quería matar. Pero tendría que hacerlo. Para eso son Los Juegos del Hambre. Suspiró hondo y se dirigió a donde estaban Will y Quinn mirando atentos la pantalla.

Las caras de sus oponentes iban pasando, y Will daba datos sobre ellos. Kurt escuchó poniendo poco interés y fijándose en las altas puntuaciones, 11 y 10, de los chavales del Distrito 1. Tragó saliva y no se dejó amedrentar. Las puntuaciones de los demás Tributos no eran especialmente altas, entre 4 y 9. Relajó los hombros y continuó escuchando.

"Distrito 8. Quinn Fabray: 8." Kurt la miró impresionado. ¿Desde cuando puntuaban por guiñar el ojo y flirtear? ¿Qué escondía su compañera?

-Kurt Hummel. - Dijo la voz.- 10

Kurt abrió los ojos. ¡Se esperaba un 7! No había hecho amigos y se mostraba frío, con una puntuación así iban a ir a por él el primero. Abrió su portátil para mirar más datos sobre los chicos del Distrito 1.

_Sam Evans y Brittany Pierce. _Las imágenes en HD de estos dos Tributos giraban lentamente, aunque la información carecía de utilidad puesto que no ponía nada más que sus nombres, edad, su puntuación, su distrito y detalles del distrito que obviamente ya sabía.

-Espera, Kurt. - Su mentor se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro. - Que haya salido el nuestro no significa nada, aun quedan los demás.

No solo le estaba pidiendo que escuchara las puntuaciones, estaba diciéndole algo más con la mirada. _ Participa. Inviestete. _Kurt asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin sonreír, su mentor tenía razón. Si quería salir de allí tendría que aliarse con alguien - con Quinn probablemente, o si acaso, dada su alta puntuación, hablaría con los chicos del Distrito 1. El problema estaba en que no quería participar, ni siquiera cabía en su cabeza la idea de matar a alguien. Todo era demasiado complicado por ahora - si tan sólo...

-Distrito 12. Rachel Berry. 8. Blaine Anderson. 12.

Todos en la habitación palidecieron. Probablemente el Capitolio entero palideció a la vez.

El 12 azul celeste se repetía una y otra vez ante los ojos de Kurt. Estaba definitivamente acabado. A no ser que se aliara con él, pero lo veía difícil. Probablemente los chicos del Distrito 2 fuesen más rápido, probablemente habrían hablado con él ya en clase. Y seguro que ya tenían un plan para traicionarlo.

-Yo lo haré - Kurt abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras. Lo había dicho sin pensar.

-¿Tú harás qué? - Will le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no entendiendo qué se pretendía, mientras Kurt se alisaba los pantalones con las palmas de las manos y respiraba hondo preparándose para decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Me voy a aliar con él, y... lo traicionaré. Cuando duerma y cuando quedemos pocos, lo mataré. Blaine Anderson no va a ser rival para mí. No se la imagen que va a dar de sí, pero yo ya tengo pensada la que quiero dar de mí y probablemente sean compatibles. - Kurt no miraba a ninguno, tan sólo mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la televisión, donde ya solo ponían imágenes del Capitolio, pero podía notar los tres pares de ojos intentando adivinar que pasaba por su cerebro.- Seguro que va de duro, vamos, tiene un 12. Fruncirá esas cejas tan... peculiares y una mueca más, un brazo flexionado... el público se tirará sobre él.

-¿Qué imagen vas a dar de tí? - Quinn preguntó sonando bastante interesada, para sospecha de Kurt. - No me mires así, Hummel, tenemos que aliarnos, dame algo con lo que jugar.

-Quinn... -La rubia alzó las cejas, sorprendida. - No quiero que te alies con nosotros, conmigo. No parecería natural, quiero dar una imagen de independencia, fría y distante. No quiero dar miedo, no quiero causar "awwws" del público.

-¿Seguro? - Emma interrumpió la retahíla de palabras "de amor" que Quinn estaba a punto de soltar. - Al final, tu imagen queda en tus manos, te recomendaría que parecieras algo más... peligroso. Pero confío en tí, tu idea es bastante buena, al fin y al cabo. Quinn, prosigue con nuestra idea principal, coquetea, sonríe... gánate al público. Te van a adorar, eres la más guapa de todas.

-Mañana son las entrevistas, debo ir a dormir para tener la piel perfecta. - Era un comentario típico de Quinn, superficial y con un aire de superioridad, batiendo las pestañas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Pero Kurt la conocía realmente, y la había visto en juego. Quinn, bajo su imagen de rubia no muy brillante, era la chica más inteligentemente maliciosa que había conocido nunca. Cuando giraba el pelo y entrelazaba los dedos con algún chico, susurrándole cosas al oído, trataba de recoger toda la información posible sobre él. Con las chicas actuaba amistosa, y aunque estas se mostraban reluctantes al principio, la popularidad de la joven le ganaba cierto respeto por lo que todo acababa a su favor en algún momento.

-Yo también... - Suspiró Kurt antes de levantarse del sofá e ir a su habitación. Aunque estaba muy bien decorada, carecía del sentimiento que su hogar le proveía. Echaba de menos a su padre, y en cada momento que tenía libre se acordaba de él, de su sonrisa amable y de lo bien que le trataba. Echaba de menos hablar con él de sus cosas del día a día... Los Juegos eran tan injustos, no solo afectaban a los Tributos, si no a las familias. En este momento de su aventura, Kurt juraba que la única razón que le quedaba para luchar era su padre.

Suspiró hondo y cogió la Tablet que descansaba en su mesilla de noche, junto a su libro favorito y un ramo de flores frescas que alguien colocaba allí cada mañana antes del alba. Se metió a la cama, que aunque hubiera sido previamente calentada, se sentía... vacía y fría. Tan solo un día, la entrevista, y poco le quedaba de bajar a la Arena. Su estómago dio un vuelco, no es que estuviera emocionado, pero a pesar de la imagen que daba, Kurt no era impasible. Simplemente se había resignado.

Pasó los primeros distritos rápidamente, haciéndose una idea de sus rivales. Más guapos, menos guapos, con más dinero, con menos, pero al fin y al cabo ahí, con vida y una familia en sus casas pegada a la pantalla, sufriendo con la espera y sintiéndose inútil ante todo lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos.

Distrito 12. Blaine Anderson. La primera vez que lo había visto, no se había fijado realmente, de tan sorprendido que le había dejado la puntuación, pero era realmente guapo. Kurt se preguntó si los del Capitolio le enviarian gomina para ponerse tanta como en la foto y rió para sí, aunque la verdad era que le quedaba muy bien. Esos ojos grandes y enmarcados por largas, densas pestañas no daban imagen de malote, aunque igual frunciendo el ceño... Kurt se dio cuenta de que llevaba diez minutos mirando la foto y mintió a su propio cerebro, murmurando:

-Tengo que saber con quién me alío.

Kurt se durmió pensando que Blaine tenía un año menos que él y aun así había obtenido la máxima puntuación. Así que soñó que estaba en un bosque enorme y que Blaine se le acercaba para tirarle una piedra en la cabeza, sus ojos soñadores y aparentemente dulces convertidos de pronto en odio puro y duro, estaba a punto de matarle cuando se despertó, cubierto en sudor frío y respirando de manera irregular.

Un fino haz de luz entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su apreciado libro, dejando el resto de la habitación a oscuras. Kurt se incorporó y se quitó la aplastante manta de encima. Incluso se desabrochó la parte de arriba del pijama, para poder respirar más controladamente. El silencio permitía que pudiera escuchar su propio latido, retumbando en sus sienes, era algo inquietante, pero no era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla. Sabía cómo recuperarse, y no se avergonzó de la manera en la que atrajo el libro hacia sí - con manos temblando ligeramente.

Al poner el libro sobre su regazo y abrir la primera página, una foto cayó. Eran él y su padre, sonrientes. No hacía mucho que había sido tomada, pero parecían tan... jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos tenía ese aspecto de preocupado que ahora ambos llevaban como una roca sobre sus espaldas.

Kurt se quedó mirando la foto, preguntándose si su padre estaría igual. Tenía que hacerlo por él. Costara lo que costara, iba a volver junto a él, y aunque le llevara sangre y lágrimas, aunque le llevara la completa destrucción, volverían a sacarse una foto en el mismo lugar que esta misma había sido tomada. Algo más seguro de sí mismo, Kurt volvió a dormirse.

888

Las entrevistas no traían nada nuevo tampoco, los mismos papeles de todos los años, aunque el público se había quedado impresionado ante Santana López - que no solo destacaba por su belleza latina sino por sus comentarios sarcásticos, que, aunque estuvieran fuera de lugar, el ella quedaba como una firma, algo original con lo que iba a patear culos (junto a las armas de las que presumía).

-Quinn, es tu turno - Emma le sonrió, asegurándose con sus grandes ojos de que todo estaba perfecto. Quinn sonrió para sí antes de mostrar su más dulce mueca (Kurt puede que hiciera ruidillo de vomitar), y subió all escenario, donde fue acogida con un gran aplauso.

Kurt vio su entrevista tan atento como a las de los demás, y tuvo que reconocer que no lo había hecho nada mal, y lo tenía difícil. Le pareció que mostraba un aire de superioridad y misterio a la hora de hablar de sus puntos fuertes, lo que mantuvo al público inquieto y curioso. Un par de preguntas más y el escenario sería suyo.

Tras que sonara un zumbido, Kurt respiró hondo, puso su espalda bien recta e hinchó un poco el pecho. Este era su momento.

888

Luces, focos, risas, aplausos.

Su momento había llegado, y se había esfumado tan rápido como la comida en los Distritos.

Todo había ido bien, tan bien que no se lo creía; su porte serio y sus respuestas cortas, el misterio de su tono de voz había despertado la curiosidad entre el público; la facilidad de palabra había dado imagen de saber estar, nervios y temple de acero. El peligro en su tono de voz y una ligera sonrisilla, cuando le preguntaron si tenía armas secretas o algún punto fuerte, dejó sin aire a un par de personas en el público.

Cuando acabó la entrevista, se permitió respirar de nuevo.

La Tributo del Distrito 11 subió con la sonrisa pegada a la cara, dispuesta a intentar deslumbrar al público... o hacerlos sentir incómodos. Kurt rió para sus adentros, y continuó mirando las entrevistas. Desde su asiento, todo parecía más fácil de lo que era realmente, pero en el momento que subías las escaleras, tu alrededor era demasiado deslumbrante para que pudieras fijarte en algo más que el extraño olor del perfume de Caesar atravesando todos tus sentidos, como sus preguntas y palabras amables.

El zumbido volvió a sonar tres veces más antes de que el último tributo subiese al escenario. Dos enormes ojos del color de la miel líquida cruzaron los suyos durante una fracción de segundo. Blaine Anderson estaba arriba del todo, mirando como al público se le cortaba la respiración por un momento, observando al chico que había hecho la puntuación perfecta.

Kurt se dió cuenta de que el chico no imponía mucho en un principio. Su sonrisa amable y sus ojos soñadores le hacían parecer más bien un cachorrito, y unido a su poca altura y a su fina cintura, el chico no parecía pesar más de 60 kilos. Lo que le hacía extrañamente más peligroso.

Blaine Anderson, que no parecía ser capaz de matar una mariposa, tenía un secreto bajo su superficie de chico caballeroso, y el público se moría de ganas de saber de qué se trataba.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que Quinn le había agarrado el bíceps y entonces miró a su alrededor. Aunque un par de tributos - Santana y Puck - le miraban con incredulidad y una sonrisilla intentando escapar de sus bocas, el resto estaba atento a sus palabras, incluso la chica de su propio Distrito, Rachel Berry, parecía beber de sus palabras.

El público reía con él, creyendo completamente su papel de niño bueno e inocente, aplaudiendo a cada momento y dejándose encantar por el joven muchacho protegido por un casco de gomina.

-Me temo que en La Arena no podremos proveerte de gomina, Blaine. A no ser que haya algún donante amable que te la ofrezca - Caesar alzó las cejas un par de veces mientras Blaine reía y actuaba como si estuviera falsamente escandalizado.

-Espero que el público no se asuste de mis rizos, Caesar, me temo que son incontrolables. - Blaine llevaba toda la entrevista moviéndose con tanta molestia que en otra persona hubiera llegado a quedar falsa e irritante, pero en Blaine... Parecía tan natural como el respirar.

-No te creo, seguro que en tu distrito hay alguna chica mirando atentamente la pantalla, demasiado... atentamente. - Blaine se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, y de pronto era el chico más adorable que hubiera pisado ese escenario. Kurt no estaba seguro de que se pudiera ser sexy y adorable a la vez, pero todas sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas en ese instante. A su derecha, Quinn respiró audiblemente y Kurt se obligó a mirar hacia Caesar, sintiéndose como cuando era muy joven y su mejor amiga Mercedes le pilló mirando a Finn Hudson en clase. No era para nada lo mismo, pero por un momento, esa sensación invadió su persona.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era estúpido, no iba a ser uno más de los que caerían por Príncipe McSoñador durante los juegos.

888


End file.
